


Words and Actions

by MakoDragon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole Being Cole, F/M, Huggable squishy adorkable rogue Cole BBy, Sorry Not Sorry, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted this on my tumblr.</p><p>When Cole falls he falls HARD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do Own Dao and Da2 but not Dai simply cause my computer cannot run it at the reccomended settings and I dont want my game to be a game where I fight the lag not the darkspawn hahah but i have seen a lot of cutscenes with our smushy adorkable rogue so bear with me ok?,Again this was posted on My tumblr tigerbakery-kimjonghyun

“Summer weather stolen glances, beating hearts, racing blood ..So much chaos in my head, don’t want him to know.” Cole mumbled as he sat, observing the Inquisitor from afar.”

Varric, who sat near him looked at the male,raising his eyebrow”Did you just say that the inquisitor has the hots for someone? Now this I gotta hear. Spill the beans kid”Varric’s grin got so big it looked like it was about to devour his face whole.

Cole grasped the front of his coat as a feeling spread through his being when seeing the Inquisitor laugh as Cullen ended up falling over when Iron Bull slapped his back just a bit too hard, ending up in the man landing face first into the grass patch in front of him.

“Singing laughter, shining smile, no pain...not lonely not for now, welcome warmth...makes forget..” Cole spoke as he continued to watch her.

For a while now he had felt these feelings foreign to him, feelings that he always felt others had, but could never quite describe how they felt when he would experience it himself.

It slapped him in the face a couple weeks ago when the Inquisitor came to his quarters again, which she often did as she felt he was the only one she could truely be herself with, an elven woman. Not the great and fearless Inquisitor, just a regular elven woman who wanted to relax and be herself.

It was when she smiled at him in her most sincere way, thanking him again for everything that he felt something flare up within him.

A small flame that awoke within him, and she was the one that lit it and continued to feed the flame merely by her presence.

Cole had found himself to be puzzled at these feelings, wanting to find out what they meant he continued to observe the Inquisitor to the point that Varric noticed and observed the two.

Varric watched the other rogue watch the Inquisitor, a shine in his eyes he could sworn he had never seen before and to his surprise a hue of red on the young man’s cheeks.

“You know kid...if I wouldn’t know any better..I would say you’re head over heels for our Inquisitor”Varric leaned on his hand with a grin as he took a swig of his ale, seeing the rogue snap out of his trance and looking at him puzzled”So you love her or what?”

“Love.....A warm feeling, two people bound by it, torn by it...a feeling of pain” Cole frowned as he looked at Varric and then at the Inquisitor, who waved at them as she noticed them, her smile that seemed so much brighter to Cole, as bright as the sun.

Her smile causing Cole’s heart to do backflips inside of his chest, the rogue quickly pulling his hat down to cover his face, he didnt know exactly why he did that but he felt like he needed to hide, before Varric could ask him anything else the rogue dissapeared into thin air.

Varric sighed”Can’t hide forever kid. it’s gonna blow up right in your face”Varric looking into his cup before drinking from it again’I speak from experience”

Cole stayed out of everyone’s line of sight as they kept moving for the day, wanting to figure out for himself what was going on inside of him, how it was that the Inquisitor’s smile made his body feel as light as a feather.

A feeling of anxiety sat within the same flame as he wondered ;Why did she make him feel like that, what does she feel?

It wasnt until he appeared besides Varric again later that night when they had made camp, that he reached a conclusion.

“Shit kid ...I will never get used to that ability of yours...So ? Made up your mind??”

“Many feelings...like a whirlpool...a tornado..happiness..sadness...fear...joy.... “Cole began to explain as the Inquisitor walked into his line of sight, their eyes locking for a split second.

“Yeah that’s what love’s like Kid”Varric chuckled, amused as he listened to the rogue, wondering to what extent it would be

“They burn like a fire, burn me from within, clawing at the throat, I want to get out, I want to reach out......”Cole looked at the Inquisitor again” Heat laps at skin, enveloping it whole, singing tangled thoughts....I want...”Cole finally realised it himself “I want her.”

Varric was actually somewhat surprised” Woah kid...you’re not just..in Love with her...you WANT her..as in ...take her to bed...kid..im all for love but before you try to make the move on her...try to find out if she likes ----Kid where are you going?”

Cole as if enthralled, walked over to the inquisitor, silently staring at her as she talked with the other companions, something about her was luring him to her, calling out him like honey to a bear. Flowers to a bee.

Varric had a bad feeling about how this was going to go and made his way over to Cole, quickly grabbing his arm”Woaaaaah slow down there kid...if you’re going now you will jump her without even knowing what you’re doing...In Public..Not a good idea”

“From within. voices, whispers, sweet like honey, hot like fire, they call me.”

The dwarf shook his head and sighed”You need help kid...Let me help you.” The other rogue looked at him”Help...me?” Varric nodded “Go to her tent...I’ll tell her you’re waiting...If you do anything out here in public Solas will flip his shit..”

Nodding he dissapeared to reappear into the Inquisitor’s tent,the feelings still whirling inside of him, He could hear the Inquisitor come closer eventually walking into the tent, closing it behind her.

“You wanted to talk to me? Is something bothing you Cole?”

“Racing heart, flushed skin, nimble fingers, thoughts tangled with actions, desperate..wanting.”Cole looked at her”Are you in love?”

The Inquisitor, coughed, feeling her cheeks grow warm, part of her wanted to lie but knowing the other’s ability that had little use.”...Yes..I do....It’s hard to keep that hidden you know..knowing that someone in your group can tell .”

Cole wanted to ask who it was but at the same time he didnt want to know, anxiety slightly flared up again, what if it was Cullen or Iron bull, Blackwall...maybe even Solas....Iron Bull had Dorian though, so that took him off the list but it was no secret that a lot of men harboured some kind of affection towards the Inquisitor, well to Cole it was no secret.

It made him feel uneasy, it made him; the spirit of Compassion, want to be selfish for once, to lay claim on her, to make her his.

He took her hand and pulled her close”I won’t let you..., “

“C-Cole?!?”The elven woman turned bright red as Cole wrapped his arm around her, his other caressing her face

“many swirling feelings,fire burning within, many thoughts all screaming; I want her, thoughts and actions tangling, Do not look at another man, look at me”

It took a moment before the Inquisitor could make sense of what Cole was saying, her eyes softened as they looked at one another, it didnt take long for her to figure out that Cole was quite anxious, this causing her to laugh.

“All that power and yet you can’t figure out who it was I like?” Before Cole had any chance to fully register what she was saying, she leaned up to softly press her lips against his. 

Instead of saying something, Cole found himself kissing back, the fire within him flaring up as their lips touched in a deep passionate kiss,feeling his body being more in control then his mind as he was acting pure on instinct, pushing her down on her bedroll,finally pulling away as he realized the need for oxygen

The sight before him was almost enough to drive him into a frenzy, underneath him laid the Inquisitor, blushing, gasping for air in a very vurnerable position,her eyes glazed over .

His hands ran up her sides, making her shudder as he slowly unbuttoned her vest,fumbling a couple times on account that he was actually nervous for once, one of her hands placed over his.

“Are you sure? if this is going to fast we ..can stop” She told him, not wanting to pressure him into the act, well aware that this must be something new for him.

Cole however pushed her back down, trapping her beneath him as he undid the buttons”I...no...others will come, try to lay claim...I dont want that...look at me...smile at me...Selfish..”

She gently smiled as she pulled the hat off and pulled him into a hug”How easy do you think I am? Cole I fell for you..my heart does not sway that easily..you know that.” Cole nodded and thought of himself a fool for ever saying that, being the one being that had observed her heart and knew that she was speaking the truth.

They slowly undressed, Cole’s curious and nimble fingers running over her body as they explored, wanting to burn her every nook and cranny into his mind, to make her feel wanted, to make her need him.

Every touch that sent pleasure through her made her body sing to Cole, as if telling him where to touch without telling him in words, they spoke truth as he found her most sensitive spot, running a finger in between her folds, before slipping one inside of her, illiciting a moan from her, slipping a second one in when feeling no resistance and moving them inside of her.

His patience was wearing thin, but not wanting to rush things, to take in this inquisitor, this side of her that no one else would see he tried to bear with it as he felt himself grow hard to the point of it almost being painful.

Mere moments later he felt her tense up at his fingers, not wanting to end it quite yet he withdrew his fingers, earning a whimper from her.

“Cole...please..”She begged him as she pulled him on top of her again, She wanted him, to join their bodies as one, Cole’s mind flooded with her feelings and his own.

Cole kissed her again as he followed her hints and pushed inside of her slowly, his breath almost taken away at the feeling, a feeling he admitted never having felt before.

The both of them moving on pure instinct from there, thrusting, kissing, gasping moaning, bodies tangled in heated love making as they became one for the first time, their hands intertwined the entire time, his lips on her skin, marking her as his, for the first time ever he allowed himself to be selfish.

She of course returned the favor, leaving a kiss mark on his neck as well.

Cole’s movements got erratic as he felt the fire within him flare up so much he felt he as going to burn up as he felt her tighten around him, being driven over the edge as her back arched off the bedroll, Cole letting out a breathy gasp against her ear as he felt waves of pleasure wrack through his body, overloading his senses for a moment before collapsing on top of her just as out of breath as she was.  
“Exhaustion, sore..happiness. A dream reality brought to me.A dream I hope to never wake from”Cole spoke mere moments later as they laid in each other’s arms.

“Cole...shhhh..”She pecked him on the lips before putting her head against his chest again” I love you..”

“...And I you.”

Cole closed his eyes for a moment, even though he wasnt tired, he felt it only appropriate as he felt her drift off to sleep, completely oblivious to what was going on outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Varric was gathering sovereigns from the others”Pay up I won the bet” 

The entire camp had known about the feelings the had for each other, the only ones who didnt know were the two involved, so bets were made for when and if they would actually get together and also for when their first time together would be.

Being that a tent wasnt exactly soundproof, all of the companions had basically heard them.

But that was something the companions would keep to themselves, for the sake of the Inquisitor not running off in embarassment if they would ever tell her.

So the loving couple laid in each other’s arms sound asleep. Blissfully ignorant to what happened outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it XD Sorry I fail I am Shipping trash but while looking for ideas for my other DA fic I ended up reading Colemance fanfics till 4am in the morning...and was like: I NEED TO WRITE THIS


End file.
